The present disclosure relates to an integrated circuit device, and in particular it relates to a semiconductor device and a formation method thereof.
Power devices should be high-switching and able to withstand high voltage (e.g., several hundred volts).
Various power devices have been developed, for example, an HV metal-oxide-semiconductor (HVMOS transistor), an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), a junction field effect transistor (JFET), and a Schottky diode.
The existing high-switching power devices mentioned above are generally used, for example, in power systems of appliances, communication devices, and generators for vehicles for power amplification, power control, and other applications.